Solangelo Shorts
by FranArt-1827
Summary: This short will be composed of small shorts mainly pertaining to the wondrous Solangelo * * If someone wants to suggest something I should write, I'd love to try and do it!
1. Chapter 1: Solace

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were all in the pavilion having lunch when Nico stormed up to the Apollo table with a furious look on his face. The son of Hades slammed his hands on the tables and let the loud rattle silence everyone within a short distance.  
"Will fucking Solace, you happy?" he growled loudly.  
Will stared at him like he was crazy. "Uh, what?"  
"Di immortales, don't be clueless!" Nico raged. "You wanted me to open up right? Well then, I will. "  
He pulled Will by the shirt and stared right into his sky blue eyes. The demigods present held their breaths in anticipation of an attack.  
"You want to know my favorite word? The word I'd be more than willing to add to my last name!?"  
Nico pulled him in dangerously close. Close enough to feel Will's breath on him.  
"Solace. "  
With that, Nico stormed out of the pavilion leaving everyone in complete silence after what they just head. In the background, Jason gave Piper a quick peck on the cheek and thanked her for her help. Jason sat down with Percy and they fist bumped in triumph.


	2. Chapter 2: Godson

Today was a perfect, sunny day. A great day for Gleeson Hedge and his wife, Mellie, to go out on a date while leaving their son to a certain Son of Hades. Chuck Hedge was the perfect mix of violent and calm wrapped into a little child. He was completely calm with his family and usually expressed his aggression when reenacting a WWE match with his stuffed Minotaur. Why he had a Minotaur plushie was beyond Nico, but he had it and that was that. Nico already promised Will that he would help out in the infirmary.

"Nico! What took you so long?" Will scolded the demigod. "We need help dressing the wounds from the latest prank gone wrong."

"Well, I was kind of held back," he gestured to the youngest Hedge in his arms. "Coach Hedge and his wife are out on a date, and Clarisse is currently in Arizona."

Activity in the infirmary came to an abrupt halt as every child of Apollo spotted the youngest addition to the camp.

"Holy Hephaestus, he's so cute!" Kayla squealed.

Clipboards clattered to the floor, and patients were abandoned on their medical beds. A flurry of lab coats and scrubs crowded around Nico and Chuck.

Another Apollo child cooed at Chuck. "Oh my gods, can we keep him?"

"No," Nico held his godson closer. "This is my godson and my godson only."

The Apollo cabin booed in displeasure, and they returned back to their original spots in the infirmary. The only one not moving was Will. He was too busy staring at the two in deep thought.

"Will?"

Nico shook the son of Apollo's shoulder. Will snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. It's just that you'd be a perfect husband."


	3. Chapter 3: Reyna

Reyna decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood after defeating Gaea for a while in order to keep relations between Romans and Greeks positive. There were some Romans staying to understand what the Greek life was like. Currently, she was strolled around watching demigods head to the pavilion for breakfast. Reyna noticed Nico heading out and was about go to him. A blonde kid beat her to him.

"Hey, Nico! Are you going to breakfast like I said?" the guy asked him.

Nico rolled his eyes at the Greek demigod. "I am just to shut you up, Solace."

This 'Solace' kid brightened and stuck to the son of Hades's side. "Well then, let's go together! Social interaction will help a patient in recovery."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Doctor's orders, Sunshine."

Nico groaned, but let the guy stay with him. Reyna didn't get why Nico didn't just force the Greek away from him. That was until Piper placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her smile knowingly at her.

"The blonde kid is Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin. He self-acclaimed himself as Nico's doctor and has been fussing over him since the end of the Second Titian War. My siblings have been gossiping about them being in love."

Reyna stared at the duo hard for a long moment before thanking Piper for the new information. She knew what Nico needs, and what she has to do.

"Will Solace?" she placed her arm on the boy's shoulder. "May I have a talk with you?"

"Um, sure?"

Nico looked at Reyna suspiciously but decided to trust her enough not to do anything bad. She took him behind a cabin and gave him a serious look.

" Listen up, son of Apollo," she pulled him by the shirt collar. "I do not know what you are to Nico, but he has been through too much to have a horrible friend. If you hurt him, I'll find you and make you sorry. Got it?"

Will looked at her in shock. "Hurt him? What the Hades do you think I am? I am a medic! Why would I hurt him in any way?! I love him too much!"

Will's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his face.

Reyna smirked. "All I needed to know."

She strode off in confidence.


	4. Chapter 4: Mortal

Freshman year was the most stressful time for Nico. Nico managed to get help from dead scholars for subjects, so it ended up okay. Nico managed to gain some friends. He met Jaylin when they were partners for an English project. Jaylin, daughter of Apollo, offered to let him sit with her friends. He was introduced to Thomas, Angie, and Andrea later on. They were all okay and very understanding. They were an entertaining group. Nico was walking with Jaylin down the hallway on the last day of school when someone abruptly cut them off.

"Hey, Nikki!" a girly voice called. "It's me!"

Jaylin placed on a tight grin. "Oh hey, Tiffany!"

The star cheerleader gave her a disgusted look. "Excuse me, hon, back away from my man."

"No! We are literally, like, friends," Jaylin exaggerated. "I would never steal you man, Tiff!"

"You better not."

Nico looked at her. How the Hades does she not sense the sarcasm from Jaylin was beyond him. Tiffany turned to him and batted her eyes.

"Would you get me a drink from the vending machine? I've been so thirsty all day, and I need something to drink!"

"Someone's desperate to get laid," Jaylin muttered loudly in Greek. "Gods, even Will isn't this desperate for you, Nico."

Tiff hissed at Jaylin. "Can you stop it with the Chinese? Seriously, hun, no one is impressed if you speak Asian."

Jaylin, a Filipino girl, was practically fuming and was ready to curse her ass all the way to the Underworld. One thing Nico learned about the child of Apollo was that she will and can get revenge, and it'll be the highlight of everyone's week. Nico decided to ignore Tiffany and head out to the bus loop with Jaylin and Tiffany following close behind him.

"Remember who's picking us up, Nico?" Jaylin grinned mischievously.

"Who?"

"Your significant other and my older sibling of course!"

Tiffany froze in place at that statement. "What?"

Jaylin's smile widened into a sickening grin. "Didn't you know, Nico is taken? Those two are perfect for each other. They are like my dream couple!"

Nico glared at Jaylin in irritation. Tiffany was probably assuming the totally wrong thing. Just then, a shiny yellow Jeep Wrangler pulled into the bus loop and stopped in front of the three.

"I'm here!" the driver cried out as he rolled down the window. "Sorry, I'm a little late. The traffic was really bad."

Tiffany gasped as Nico and Jaylin piled into the car. Will, the driver of the Jeep, placed a peck on Nico's cheek.

"Nice to see you, Sunshine."

"Shush, Will."

Jaylin sat in the back while Nico sat on the front passenger side. She peeled the window down to show off a winning smirk.

"Nico is gay, and he's gay for my big brother. Deal with it, hon."

With that, the car drove off leaving a shocked Tiffany in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5: Anger

Will wasn't the type of person to get angry. He preferred giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. That changed one day when he was out on a date with his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. Will and Nico were walking down the streets, heading to McDonalds for a date. It was in the afternoon, so a lot of teens were walking around. Nico and Will were passing by a group of ninth graders were biking past them when the head of the group stopped to look at Nico.

"Hey, cutie, wanna come hang with us?" the guy winked at them.

"Um, no-" Will started.

The guy cut him off. "No talking about with, blondie. I'm talking to that cute Italian guy next to you, ya dumb bimbo."

Will looked at him in confusion. "Dumb bimbo? What?"

"Yeah," the guy smirked. "I called you that. Got a problem, you deadweight."

Nico started to go irritated. "Hey, don't call-"

"Ah, the angel speaks," the guy handed the bike to one of his man-servants and smirked.

He took Nico's hand and kissed it. Nico recoiled back in disgust. Will swore he saw his eye twitch for a quick moment.

"How about you ditch the idiot, and come with me? I could give you the time of your life."

Nico glared at him. "No, thanks."

"Aw, cmon. You don't know what you're missing, angel face. "

The guy grabbed Nico hand, but Nico pulled back immediately.

"Go away!"

Will had enough. He walked right up to the son of Hades and did a quick dip before kissing him dramatically. Like always, Nico quickly sunk into the kiss and pressed back. The son of Apollo straightened Nico up and gave the guy a glare.

"This is my boyfriend, bub. Go find some other idiot to flirt with 'cause this idiot is mine."

The guy's face turned red and he started to charge at Will when Nico intercepted him. Nico managed to pull the guy's arm painfully behind him and raised his sword up to the guy's chin. The other guys on bikes stiffened at the sight, but Will just beamed with pride.

"If you ever try to hurt my boyfriend, I will find you and make sure you have an awful time in the Field of Punishments by being forced to bike away from hellhound for the rest of your afterlife. This 'dumb bimbo' has saved the lives of countless people as well as mine. He has helped give birth to a child and even was forced to amputate on his close friends. If you even so as think Will is some loser, think again or I will hunt you down and enjoy sending you to the Underworld. Good day to you."

Nico let go of the guy and took Will's hand. Will smiled stupidly as Nico pecked him on the cheek. The guys were left in shock and awe as the couple walked away.


End file.
